


Switch It Up

by TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent!Clint, Agent!Natasha, Assassination, Clubbing, Complete, Dancing, First Meetings, Flirting, Grinding, I think that's it for tags, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Shot, agent!bucky, agent!steve, but we don't know the victim so it's okay, oh yeah, theyre all agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile/pseuds/TryingToCreateSomethingWorthwhile
Summary: Two teams of agents go undercover to the nightclub where a business leader is meeting. They've never met their partner before but they have to make do. When the interference in their comms messes up their greetings, there are some misunderstandings.





	

Steven Rogers adjusted the gun in the back of his jeans and straightened out his posture as he walked into view of the club's security cameras. He got past the bouncer and ducked inside the nightclub, listening to his handlers' chatter in his earpiece.

"I'm in the club," he murmured, looking around. "Who's the agent I'm supposed to meet?"

The earpiece crackled and dissolved into static. Steve frowned and barely made out a fuzzy "Name... Agent Bar-... Mission..."

Steve pursed his lips and discreetly turned the volume down. He scanned the room again and his eyes caught on a dark figure towards the back of the club, next to the bar. They were scanning the club like he was, lazy gaze hiding the sharp calculation beneath.

Their eyes met and the tension swirled in a confused maybe between them. The other man nodded slowly and Steve inhaled softly. He nodded back and made his way through the crowd on the dance floor to the bar.

The man's back was turned to him when he approached and he cleared his throat as he stood next to him. "Hey there," he said lowly. "Great weather we're having, huh?"

He saw the other man relax somewhat. The other agent leisurely turned to him and murmured, "Yeah, but I always carry an umbrella."

Steve nodded and tried not to lose his cool. The other man was gorgeous. A perfect body built by years of training, broad shoulders, hair so long it was a curtain across his face when he tipped his head down. "Agent Rogers," he said. "Call me Steve."

The other man nodded as he linked the name up with who he was supposed to meet. "Agent Barnes. Call me Bucky."

Steve smiled. This must be who his handlers meant when they said "Bar."

"Nice to meet you, Bucky," he said, then looked over their shoulders. "Any idea where our friend is?"

"Nope, but I know he'll be here. Follows the pattern we observed." There was a short silence that Bucky broke. "You're a bit more colorful than I imagined."

Steve looked down at his own disguise. Blue jeans, a muted red shirt, and a navy blue jacket. He looked up at Bucky and raised an eyebrow. "Says the guy dressed like a punk."

It was true. Bucky was wearing skintight black jeans, a tight-fitting black shirt, and a dark jacket.

"You're the punk, punk," Bucky retorted with a crooked smile. Steve grinned.

"You allowed beer on the job?" he asked, flagging down the bartender.

"Probably not, but I've got a high tolerance. Have to."

Steve nodded his understanding and they ordered a couple drinks. Bucky swore under his breath and licked his lips. "Well, shit, if the beer's this good, I wouldn't mind if our friend never showed up."

"Language," Steve muttered, then took a sip of his own drink. "Damn."

"Right?" Bucky smirked. "Even makes a dame like you curse?"

"Shut up," Steve snorted and punched him in the arm. They sobered up (metaphorically) and remembered that they were on a mission. "I'm gonna take a lap around the-"

The earpiece popped in his ear and he flinched. He pulled it out and stuffed it in his pocket with a growl. "Communications are down."

Bucky sighed in relief. "For you too? I thought I just fucked up mine." He pulled a second earpiece out of his pocket and held it out. "Here, see if this'll work. It'll only connect to mine, though."

"That's fine," Steve said as he pressed it into his ear. "You'll just have to keep me updated on any activity in the front area."

Bucky nodded and scanned the room. "Working?"

"Yep," Steve said when he heard Bucky's voice echo in his earpiece. They nodded at each other and Steve set off to do a round of the club.

Steve murmured, "Negative," to Bucky when he found the final back room empty. "Target isn't here. Heading back to you."

"Affirmative. He hasn't arrived yet, I guess."

"I'm getting concerned our friend isn't gonna show," Steve began, then froze when someone knocked into him.

"Oh, sorry!" the woman giggled, still leaning where she had fallen against him.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going," Steve stuttered, helping her up. She continued touching him more than was strictly necessary and he gulped. "I'll just be going then, ma'am."

"Dance with me," she said, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and stumbling. "It's my 21st birthday and I want you to be my present."

"Ma'am, I'm no one's present," Steve said politely. "But happy birthday."

He could hear Bucky laughing at him through the comm.

"Tell her she's pretty," Bucky whispered, egging him on. "Do it, do it!"

"Help me," Steve hissed as the woman twirled her hair seductively.

"I have a friend that would want to meet you," she offered, plastering on a sloppy smirk.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Bucky drawled as he approached. The woman turned around (almost falling down) and outright gaped at him. Bucky smirked and nodded towards Steve. "Sorry about him. He gets flirty when he's drunk. Dontcha, babe?"

Steve blinked. Him? "Oh, yeah," he said hastily. "Sorry, ma'am."

"I don't mind," the woman purred.

Bucky stepped closer and threw an arm around Steve's waist. "Yeah, but he's a bit taken, the punk. C'mon, babe, leave the lady to her birthday."

"R-right," Steve stuttered, feeling very warm suddenly. He followed Bucky's lead back to their spot at the bar, surely imagining the fingers tracing his hipbone under his shirt.

"You don't know how to flirt, do you?" Bucky chuckled as he let go.

Steve blushed. "No, not really. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. You looked like she was holding a gun to your dick, I figured you needed some assistance."

Steve scowled and Bucky threw his head back with a laugh.

"Jerk," Steve muttered.

"Punk," Bucky replied good-naturedly, grabbing his glass and clinking it on Steve's.

"What should we do? The target isn't here yet but the bartender's starting to look at us strange," Steve whispered, glancing around.

"Pass the time, I guess. Blend in." Bucky shrugged and peered into the mass of bouncing people on the dance floor, then looked at Steve. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, I can't dance," Steve stuttered, nervous already. Bucky grinned and took him by the wrist, lightly tugging him up.

"Aw, come on, Stevie, just a little dancing. It's all part of the mission, right? We're playing civilian," he coaxed, pulling a reluctant Steve out of his chair. "Am I gonna have to tell the superiors that you messed up our mission?"

"No way," Steve said firmly, looking at the dance floor critically and setting his jaw. "Fine. Let's dance."

"There we go!" Bucky crowed, laughing as he dragged Steve into the center of the mob. Steve rolled his eyes at the way Bucky immediately started some impressive body rolls.

Steve awkwardly bopped up and down and tried to sway his arms to the beat. He flushed when Bucky smirked at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"I told you I can't dance!" he snapped defensively, crossing his arms.

Bucky drifted closer with a smile, his eyes gleaming in the strobe lights. "Sure, but I thought you were being modest. You look like an electrocuted deer on ice."

"Jerk!"

Bucky laughed, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him closer. "You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb if you keep that up, punk. Follow my lead."

"This is ridiculous," Steve protested as Bucky pressed their bodies even closer together and turned around. "The hell are you doing?"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you don't know what grinding is?" Bucky shot back, leaning back against his front. He wiggled his hips experimentally, then outright laughed at whatever expression flitted across Steve's face. "Don't gimme any shit, we both know you like it."

"I-" Steve started, then stopped, flushing brightly. He looked around nervously and Bucky tilted his head back to look at him.

"Hey, if you really hate it, you can just say so, y'know?" he said gently, his voice almost lost in the drumming of the beat. "I won't take it personal."

"No, it's- I just-" Steve cleared his throat and closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to collect himself. Bucky was still brushing softly against him, testing and teasing. Bucky felt really warm. So did Steve. Steve opened his eyes and rolled his pelvis forward curiously.

Bucky hummed and dropped his head back to lay on Steve's shoulder. Steve slowly grinned and did it again, relishing in the way Bucky arched and pressed into it.

"Mmn, Steve," Bucky breathed, moving his hand back to palm Steve's thigh.

"If you really hate it, you can just say so," Steve pointed out smugly. Bucky rolled his head forward and chuckled lowly, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, I'm not hatin' any of this," he drawled, starting to really work his hips against Steve.

It was nice to see Bucky's playful side. He had gotten a glimpse of it back at the bar, a sly smirk, a flash of teeth, the teasing nicknames. That smirk was back now, curling in the dark over Bucky's shoulder as he looked up at Steve through his lashes.

Steve pressed closer and laid his hands on Bucky's hips, pulling them together. Bucky took it in stride, curling back against him and grinding his ass on Steve's lap.

Steve bit his lip and rolled his hips just so, lining up his growing erection to drag along the cleft of Bucky's ass.

Bucky inhaled sharply when he felt it and Steve slowed, knowing this was crossing the line of what they should be doing, but Bucky stopped him before he could pull away with a hand on his wrist. Bucky tilted his head to the side and sent Steve one of the most heated, smoldering, lust-filled gazes Steve had ever seen before shoving his ass back against him.

Steve groaned before he could stop it and Bucky chuckled through a moan. They pressed against each other and rutted like dogs in heat.

Bucky turned around to line them up from chest to thigh, smirking and biting his lip. "Hey there, agent," he purred.

"Hi, Bucky," Steve replied lowly. He took two big handfuls of Bucky's ass and pulled their hips together, grinding as dirty as he could manage.

"Jesus, Steve," Bucky groaned. "Could lift me up and just fuck me here."

Steve growled real low in his chest at the thought. "Maybe I will."

Bucky moaned and his eyes blearily drifted around the room. They suddenly sharpened and he moaned in a very unhappy way.

"Fuckin' kidding me," he muttered, glaring at something over Steve's shoulder. "Don't look. Our friend's here, up on the balcony. Figures."

Steve sighed and pulled back slightly to clear his head. "Great."

Bucky gave a distinctly annoyed huff and slid something out of his pocket. Steve's eyes widened when he realized it was a gun. "Is there a threat?" he whispered.

"Yes," Bucky said shortly, sliding the gun up Steve's chest like he was wrapping his arms around his neck. "Stop moving or I won't get a clear shot."

"You're gonna shoot the target?!" Steve whispered incredulously. Bucky frowned and glanced at him for a moment, discreetly cocking the gun behind Steve's head.

"Yeah, that's why we're here," he said slowly. "You _are_ Hydra, right?"

"You're _Hydra_?!" Steve barely refrained from yelling.

"Yes, obviously. What are you?"

"I'm S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Steve hissed. "I'm here to protect the target from Hydra with my assigned partner!"

Bucky loosened his grip somewhat and twirled them on the dance floor. "You're telling me I've been talking to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, thinking you're my Hydra partner, this entire time?" he hissed back.

"How did you know the response to the code question?" Steve asked, barely remembering to dance along with his shock.

Bucky was silent for a moment, then groaned and facepalmed with the hand not currently holding a gun against Steve's back. "I thought it was weird you were using a different code. I shoulda known."

"They told me to find "Agent Bar" before the signal cut out!" Steve argued. "I thought they meant Barnes!"

"I heard a "Ro" sound before the same thing happened," Bucky said slowly. "I assumed they meant Rogers."

"Then where are our real partners?!" Steve asked, raising his voice a little. A couple passing them snickered about blind dates gone wrong.

"Shut up, I have no idea," Bucky hissed, looking around. "Look, just hold still so I can finish my mission."

He aimed his tiny gun up at the balcony and closed one eye. Steve jerked them to the side and Bucky swore.

"I can't let you do that," he said lowly. "My mission is to protect him."

"Fuck your mission, Rogers," Bucky snapped. "I need to do this."

He aimed at the target and Steve panicked. Steve grabbed the back of Bucky's neck and smashed their lips together. It surprised Bucky long enough for Steve to pull them off of the dance floor into the shadows along the wall.

"What the hell?" Bucky breathed, looking at Steve with unfocused eyes. He blinked and scowled. " _What the hell_?"

Steve shrugged helplessly. "You were gonna kill him. I'm supposed to protect him."

Bucky pulled them together and Steve felt the barrel of the gun press into the skin beneath his ribs. "I don't wanna do this, but I will," Bucky growled.

"Why are you with Hydra?" Steve asked. Bucky scowled and didn't answer. They stood there for a moment in silence, the crowd oblivious and the bass throbbing. "Why do you work for Hydra?"

"They have my sister," Bucky gritted out. He shook his head and assessed where the target was. "They'll kill her if I don't work for them. I was in the army when they captured her."

"Buck," Steve said softly, setting a hand on Bucky's arm. "S.H.I.E.L.D. can help you. I can help you. Just let me."

Bucky stared at him, his eyes searching. Steve raised his eyebrows and softened his gaze, letting his face remain open and honest about his intentions.

Bucky eventually lowered the gun and clicked the safety back on. A shot rang out and they both jumped, turning in sync to see their target flip off the balcony, crimson spreading across his white dress shirt.

Screams rose up and they looked at each other for a moment before nodding and fading into the crowds of people streaming out of the front doors.

Steve found Bucky waiting for him in an alley three streets over from the club. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, just confused," Bucky muttered, rolling his eyes. He slumped against the wall and Steve stood across from him. "You?"

"Ditto," Steve grunted, crossing his arms. He caught Bucky staring at his arms and flexed slightly. Bucky's eyes met his and they smirked.

"Hey," said a newcomer, jogging into the alleyway like he belonged there. He ran a hand through his short, dirty blond hair and sarcastically said, "Hellish weather we're having."

"That's why we brought an umbrella," Steve played along. The newcomer nodded and relaxed, hooking his bow into its holster on his back.

"You must be Agent Ro," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Rogers," Steve replied. "You must be Agent Bar."

"Barton."

"Of course," Steve sighed. "This is Agent Barnes."

"Jeez," Barton muttered, but still waved at Bucky. "Hydra, right?" Bucky nodded stiffly but Barton just nodded dismissively. "Yeah, hi."

Steve asked, "Where's the other Agent Ro?"

Barton waved vaguely. "Gone. She figured it all out first and we fought. She made the shot and just disappeared."

"What did she look like?" Bucky asked. "Maybe I've heard of her."

"Bright red hair, slim face, eternal composure. Pretty hot," Barton added, shrugging.

"Romanov," Bucky said. "Black Widow. She's one of the best."

"Holy shit, that was Black Widow?" Barton gasped, looking awed. "I'm gonna get "I fought Black Widow and lived" tattooed on my ass."

Bucky laughed and Steve blushed. Steve opened his mouth to say something else but the click of a gun safety had him yelling, "Get down!"

They all hit the ground just as several bullets went flying over their heads. There was a dull scrape and thud and then silence. The three agents slowly stood up, looking around.

There was a small pattern of bullet holes in the brick wall between Bucky and Barton. It was an hourglass, with an arrow sticking out of where the X crossed.

"That's my arrow," Barton said. He yanked it out of the wall and stared at the hourglass. "That's going on my ass, too."

"Oh my god," Steve said, as Bucky cackled.


End file.
